


Silence

by Barenzo



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky x You - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers One Shot, Steve one shot, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, bucky barnes one shot, bucky barnes smut, bucky one shot, bucky smut, marvel smut, steve rogers - Freeform, steve rogers smut, steve x you, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barenzo/pseuds/Barenzo
Summary: Reader is enjoying some personal time, and two super soldiers with enhanced hearing decided to make themselves known





	Silence

Reposted from my Tumblr Page; Enjoy. 

 

You laid in your bed, the silk covers providing warmth to your shivering body. Your room was covered in darkness, the only light provided was the moonlight shining through the blinds half closed on the far side of your bedroom. You starred at the ceiling trying to slow your thoughts down as you tried to get yourself to fall asleep, but the task seemed to prove more difficult than you imagined. 

With a deep sigh, you turned over, lying on your side to face the window and stare at the illuminated blinds. Your eyes simply refused to close, and it was really starting to get on your nerves. You knew what the problem was, but you made a promise to yourself that you did not need to do what you were thinking just to relax. You had not done it in a few days, perhaps this was your own way of trying to prove a point to yourself, you thought to yourself. However, as the days went by you started to feel an unpleasant ache, a hidden neediness that scratched in the depths of your body. 

As if to make matters worse, you were forced into doing hand to hand combat with not one, but _two_ of the best…and most attractive fighters the world had ever seen. Steve Rogers and James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. You knew this was not going to help your cold turkey cause, but your hands were tied. This was your job, and you were not going to abandon it because your body had inner control issues. 

With an Enemy, your mind is in a fight or flight response, engaging in combat with a foe is a life of death situation, but in the company of those you knew, and those you trusted, fighting is simply a fast paced dance. You were not aiming to hurt, you were aiming to win, to dominate your opponent into submission, to make them yield at your own hands. 

You sighed to yourself, turning back onto your back to stare back at the ceiling, your thoughts now on full throttle. You thought back to how good it felt to have Bucky pressed against your back while his muscular arm held your throat in place, all the while Steve’s hands would press hard against your hips to stop any lower body movement. You thought about how Steve’s rough fingers sent shivers down to your core, and how you wished he would slid his serum infused fingers to your aching core, pushing in and out of you relentlessly while Bucky held you in place, forcing you to be still. 

You wondered what it would feel like to have Bucky’s lips kissing your neck. Would it be soft? Would it be desperate and rough? You could only imagine the things his tongue could do with you and that only made you squirm in your bed even more. Your legs rubbed against each other, the friction under your covers making your body start to twist and burn with want. You were losing this battle, you can feel it. 

You sighed, with the realization of how much tension had built over the last few days had been because of them. Unbeknownst to them, they were often figures of your fantasies whenever you felt the need to…pleasure yourself. To you, both men were beyond perfect, their bodies, their minds, their souls, everything about them excited you, they provoked something inside of you that had your very core aching to feel them inside of you. It was not particularly helpful to know that both men each had quarters right next to yours. Bucky’s was to the right of yours, while Steve was to your left, it was like the tower wanted you to secretly fantasize about these men and what they could be doing in their dojo’s that was just next to yours (Not that you could not fantasize about them even if they were not right next to you.) 

Having them next to you made your play time that much more fun. It gave your mind more body warming ideas as you came undone with the fast paced motions of your fingers. You needed this release, all this fighting with them, all their touching, all their swift movements with your body, you could not help it. You closed your eyes and sighed in defeat, before stripping yourself of your pants and underwear. You folded them neatly and sat them next to you on the empty space of the bed, before making yourself comfortable on your bed so you could begin. 

It always started off very slow, you wanted to ease your way into the feelings you would be giving yourself. The first stages of pleasure were always the hardest, even if this was a totally natural thing to do, you still felt the twinges of awkward discomfort in the back of your mind for even considering doing something like this. You were not the most self confident person, so giving yourself the means to feel aching pleasure was a little out of the ordinary for you, no matter how many times you did it. 

However, once you got into it, once you could really feel yourself start to let go and see past your own invading thoughts, to embrace the pleasant feelings that washed over you… _God_ you could not help yourself. It just felt so good. Calling forth the feelings of deep rooted euphoria was almost too much for your body and brain to handle. The faster you stroked, the more you felt. You were addicted to the feelings it gave you, you were desperate to feel your bundle of nerves clench and release under your own touch. You wanted more, you needed it, you craved it. You were so desperate to feel what your hormones provided, and right now, your body was delivering quite nicely. 

“Oh my fucking god.” You whispered to yourself, your fingers rubbing small slow circles around your clit. “Fuck fuuuuck.” 

You closed your eyes pushing your head back into the pillow as you felt your body start to respond to your touch. You bit your lip, trying your hardest to keep your voice lowered to not attract the attention of the two men on either side of your room. You had to hand it to yourself, with all this tension in your body, being as quiet as you were was quite impressive. Of course you would love to shout to the gates of Valhalla, but forcing yourself to be quiet, actually made your now dripping cunt ache with satisfaction. 

You kept your eyes closed, and began to imagine Steve and Bucky with their hands on you. The mere notion of it sent your body into a pulsating overdrive. You could see Bucky’s hands grabbing your throat while shoving his long cock into your core. You could feel his veins inside of you, sliding against you without any reprieve. You can Feel Steve’s lips on your own, attacking your tongue and pulling your hair to keep you where he desired. 

“Oh my god yes.” You Whispered. “Yes Bucky keep going, holy fuck.” 

You felt your body start to burn even more, you had to go faster, you needed to go faster, you needed to be harder. 

“Steve…” You breathed out. “Please fuck me oh my god I can’t.” 

You whimpered out a desperate cry, the feeling you craved was coming closer. You pushed down harder, rubbing your clit forcefully, just like you liked it. Just like they would want you too. 

“Fuck me harder Bucky, yeah right there, _right fucking there._ ” You spoke, your words rushed and panicked. “ _God, Stick your fingers in my mouth Steve, I want to taste your fingers, please._ ” 

You were close, you could feel yourself starting to let go, the feeling of absolute pleasure was starting to take over. How could you have stopped yourself from doing this? How could ever feel like this was not normal? Your thoughts were raging, your body was desperate for release. You could feel your orgasm approaching when.. 

“Y/N?” You heard on the other side of your door, followed by a soft knock. 

Your eyes shot open, and you quickly moved your hand away from yourself. You steadied your breathing, hoping to god no one heard what was going on. You were so caught up in the moment that you could not even tell who’s voice was on the other side of the door. 

“Uh..” You began your voice cracking just a little. You cleared your throat, then spoke up again. “Who is it?” 

“Its Steve.” You heard behind the door. 

“And me!” Bucky called out. “We wanted to talk to you for a second.” 

_Shit. You have got to be fucking kidding right now._ You thought to yourself. Of all the times to show up trying to talk it had to be now? And of course the people who wanted to talk were the exact ones you just spent the last few minutes imagining… _of course_. 

“Just a second!” You called out. Sitting up quickly, you grabbed your folded clothes and hid them under the sheets. You would not have time to put them on, you don’t want them to get suspicious. You fixed your hair and straightened your night shirt, hoping to not look as flustered as you did. “Come in!” 

The doors slid open, and in walked the two men of your innermost desires. With the light from the hall mixing with the moonlight, you could see Steve was dressed in a tight white wife beater and grey sweatpants, while Bucky was dressed in a black wife beater with dark sweat pants. Their arms were uncovered, giving you a perfect view of their perfectly sculpted muscles, the veins going down their arms in such a criminal way. As the doors closed, you could feel yourself getting even wetter than you already were. Here they were, in your room, looking as delicious as they had ever been, and you were still so hot and bothered that the heat in your core flared up even more. Your sheets were no doubt soaked in your own juices. 

“Hey Y/N.” Bucky spoke, taking the first steps forward to sit on the edge of your bed. his back facing you, but his head turned in your direction.  

“Hey Buck, Steve.” You nodded to them with a smile. “What’s going on is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah everything is fine.” Bucky noted with a small nod. 

“We were just very…concerned.” Steve added. You turned your head to look at the standing super soldier a look of confusion reading on your face. 

“Concerned about what?” 

“Well, ya know doll,” Bucky started with a smile, taking his hand to rest on your foot over the silk cover. “It sounded like you were having a bit to much fun in here, and we were concerned we were gonna miss the show.” 

Your eyes went wide. There was no way, _there. was. no. way._

“I don’t know what you mean?” You spoke trying your best to hide your embarrassment. Your voice betrayed you, only making Bucky smile all the more

“That so?” Steve called out with a small smile stepping toward the open space on your bed. He looked at you, before pulling the covers from the untouched space on your bed, and pulled out your pajama shorts that matched your top and the red lace underwear that were neatly folded not to long ago. “Oh look what we have here.” 

“If that is under the cover neatly folded, then I must say that you are currently bare under the cover right?” Steve asked, his eyes not leaving yours. 

Steve plopped down on the spot he uncovered and just eyed you, even with only the moonlight to shine his features, you could see Steve’s eyes were growing darker. The man who was normally so in tune with peace, justice, harmony and balance, was currently looking at you like you were a meal he was deprived of. You didn’t know how to take it. 

“I…I don’t-” 

“Know how we know?” Bucky interrupted, gaining your focus once more. “Simple, you can try and be quiet all you like, but you do realize our…hearing is better than most.” 

Your mouth dropped open in realization and you could feel a blush creep onto your cheeks as you looked down to your cover. How could you have been so fucking stupid? They were super soldiers, everything was enhanced by miles, especially their hearing. There was no way they did not hear you, and that explains how Steve knew where you hid your clothes, he could hear you placing the clothing on the sheets and moving them back into position. As flustered as you were, you had to admit, that was impressive…and hot as Fuck. \

Then, another thought hit you. If they knew what you were doing now, and heard your very explicit language before then….Did that mean.. “So, if you heard me just now…does that mean that…ya know, that you-”

“Yes.” Steve answered, apparently knowing what you were trying to ask. “We both have heard you and your requests for months.” 

“Why did you never say anything!” You spoke your embarrassed and defensive anger now coming out. 

“We did not want you to think we were spying on you or anything.” Bucky answered. “Besides, ,if we told you about it, you most likely would have stopped doing it, and then we would not have been able to enjoy your sweet noises while jerking off.” 

Your eyes went wide again as you looked between the two men. “While you were…” 

“Oh yes.” Bucky whispered, climbing onto the bed. His moved his right leg over your legs to position himself over you, then slowly climbed over to your body, your face now inches from his. 

You could feel your breath quicken, your body could not help but react to him, and had not even done anything. 

“We really love those sweet, delicate, desperate moans of yours as you call our names…but **you gotta be careful baby doll, you never know who could here you begging for us like that.”**

Leaving you no time to answer, you felt him roughly press his lips to yours, forcing you to fall backwards onto your pillows behind you. You reacted instantly, allowing him to shove his long tongue into your mouth and capture your tongue in a heated dance. 

“Fuck, you taste so good Y/N.” Bucky spoke, his hands sliding up your stomach and to your sleeping blouse. “Steve, come have a taste.” 

He backed away only slightly, giving Steve room to turn your head towards him and press his lips against yours hungrily. The mix of Bucky and Steve’s tongues melted you. You could not help but moan into his mouth enjoy the rush of emotion taking over you. 

You felt a cold breeze hit your core, and you broke from Steve to see that Bucky had ripped the covers off your clothed body, leaving your parts out and the open for them to see. 

“Wow, look at how soaked she is, look at these sheets.” He smirked, stroking his finger over the wet spot on your bed. 

“Did we get you that wet baby?” Steve asked, turning your face back to look at him. “Did you like fantasizing about us fucking you hard and rough?” 

You nodded, not able to form words as you found yourself lost in Steve’s darkened, lust filled eyes. 

“Well, lets make that fantasy a reality, shall we?” Steve smiled with a single nod. 

You gasped, a loud moan escaping your lips. You were so caught up in Steve that you had no idea Bucky had spread your legs and made his way in between them. Your eyes closed as you felt Bucky’s tongue shove itself into your dripping core, alternating between that and your clit.

It was magical, it was surreal, you had never felt pleasure like this before. He was hitting every spot inside of you like he knew your body for decades. He slid his hand up your thighs, then slid his thumb over your clit, circling in a agonizingly slow pace. 

“Fuck!” You gasped, your breathing heavy and uneven. Steve undid the last of your buttons on your blouse then opened it, taking in the sight of your breasts. He smirked, before dropping his mouth to clasp your right breast, while his hand kneaded the other. His tongue mouth teased your nipples, switching from licking and sucking to biting and blowing, sending your mind into a powerful haze of pleasure. 

You did not know what to focus on. There was so much happening and you could not process it all in one go. Bucky on your clit, while his fingers pushed into you and The teeth on your nipple, it was so good, your body had never received such attention, and you needed more. 

“Fuck fuck Bucky Steve, yes yes!” You cried, your words fast and needy. 

Steve lifted his head and smiled. “I love my name on your lips. Say it again baby.” 

“Oh Steve.” You whimpered, complying  with his wish. It was like you were hypnotized, anything they asked of you, you would do it, they had you wrapped around their little finger. 

You could feel Bucky slip two fingers inside of you once more and begin pumping hard and fast, causing you to moan and arch your back. “Oh my fucking god YES!” 

“You like my fingers inside you Y/N? You like when I pump my Thick fingers in your juicy pussy?” 

His words sent you over the edge, your orgasm rolling through you like broken dam. You cried out their names, a vast amount of yes’s falling from your lips as you rode your high with them still attached to your body. 

“Buck, I think it’s time we give her what she really wants.” Steve spoke to his friend, moving his mouth of you to strip his clothes. 

“I do believe you are correct.” Bucky agreed, stripping himself of his clothing. You watched as their cloths were thrown to the floor, their pants and underwear being the last to go. You gasped in desire as you saw their members spring forth, the view was absolutely beautiful. 

“Come to the middle of the bed, get on all fours.” Steve commanded, causing a ripple of arousal through you. You got to the middle of the bed, and turned so your legs were open slightly and your ass was facing Bucky and your front was facing the front of the bed. Your arms rested on the covers below you, while your ass was in the air, giving them a perfect look of your body. 

“You look so ready for us Y/N” Bucky called out. “Do you think you can handle our cocks?” 

“Yes.” You spoke, not able to see their reactions. 

“Good, your gonna suck me off first, and Bucky is gonna slide into your wet Cunt, you understand?” Steve asked you, crawling beside you. 

You nodded, watching as Steve made his way to you, hos cock hard an ready for your mouth to devour. You sat up, propping yourself up on one arm, and noticed the precum dripping from his tip, you liked the slit, causing a pussy wetting groan to escape his lips. You licked it again, before taking the whole tip in your mouth, letting your saliva mix with his cum. You popped the tip, before taking your tongue and licking up his shaft, repeating the motion over and over again.

“That’s it baby, yeah Y/N keep going, just like that.” He praised, sliding his hand in your hair. He gripped your locks, and began slowly thrusting into your mouth. You could feel his veins on your tongue and you hummed in approval make a deep rooted growl escape Steve’s lips. 

“I love your mouth sucking on my Cock Y/N, you hot tongue on my shaft, your spit on my tip, its so fucking good. I fucking love it.” 

You moaned, not able to hold yourself together any longer. As you continued to suck Steve, you felt hands grip the your sides and you knew Bucky was positioning himself at your entrance. 

“You ready for this baby?” Bucky asked you. You pushed your ass at him in response prompting him to tease your slit with the tip of his cock making you squirm. He pushed himself into, not giving you time to adjust to his length. You gasped in pleasure, tightening your grip around Steves cock and sucking that much harder. 

“Oh Fuck she is so tight Steve, holy shit.” He called out thrusting into you like there was no one else in the world. 

“Her mouth is like a dream, oh my fucking god her tongue is so good. You have to feel it.” Steve whimpered, his breathing heavy. His grip on your hair tightened and you groaned loving the feeling of his rough fingers in your hair. His thrust became harder and faster the same time as Bucky’s did, leaving you all a loud groaning mess as everyone’s pleasure climbed higher and higher. 

“You fucking cunt is squeezing my hard cock and I love it.” Bucky spoke aggressively. His hips collided with your ass, and his cock hit every spot just right, you could not think straight, you were on another planet, no you were floating in space, no worlds around you, just open space and endless pleasure that made your body shiver. Steve was forcing you to take more of his cock and it only made you hungrier. You made deep vibrating noises against his throbbing cock making Steve whimper in want and pure lust as he pushed to the back of your throat. 

The veins of Bucky’s member glided against your slick walls, the sensation was tearing you apart in the best way. This was everything you ever wanted, and you were dying to keep going. 

You could feel yourself getting closer to the edge, but this was so much more intense than your usual session. No, this was on another level. You had to let them know you were getting close, but you could not stop sucking Steve, and even if you did, no words would be able to come out of your mouth. 

“I can feel you clench around me Y/N, You getting close baby? I am too, I can fucking feel your tight cunt begging to release onto me.” 

_Oh my fucking god._ You could not stop moaning, your whimpers against Steve’s cock were constant, and their groans of desire continued to mix with yours as you were almost at your peak. 

“You ready to cum for us Y/N?” Steve asked, his voice rushed. You cold tell he was on his edge too. 

You mumbled again. Still not willing to let go of Steve’s delicious member which was thick and hard, just for you. 

“Do it, Cum for us, cum baby fuuuuuuuck-” Steve pleaded as he groaned  aloud, his hot seed spilling into your mouth, causing you to gag and swallow rapidly. 

“Oh fuck yeah Y/N, fuck yes Y/N, fuck fuck fuck let me feel your sweet pussy cum on my cock!” Bucky demanded giving you one last hard thrust that sent your body into overdrive. 

You came, finally letting your mouth drop off of Steve’s to cry out in absolute pleasure. You felt Bucky’s cum inside of you, his hot cum coating you like a precious painting. 

You collapsed on the bed, your breathing far from even. You were about to speak, but no words were coming out of you, You just laid there, basking in the glory that was Steve and Bucky. 

“Well, that was an adventure.” Bucky smiled. 

“That is was, but I don’t think I am quite satisfied yet…” 

You looked up to Steve who looked down to you with a huge smirk on his face. “I still have to claim your pussy too.” 

“What do you say doll?” Bucky asked you from behind. “Round two?” 

 


End file.
